


Promethean Christmas

by Hariti Khatri (EnderDracolich)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDracolich/pseuds/Hariti%20Khatri
Summary: A short safe-vore (endosoma) story featuring Rhys and Lorelei from Borderlands 3. Written as a Christmas gift for coop500. Contains no nudity, violence, or sexual content, but it does feature platonic vore.
Relationships: Lorelei & Rhys & Zer0 (Borderlands), Lorelei/Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Kudos: 2





	Promethean Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coop500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/gifts).



Lorelei reached across the counter and took the coffee from the barista bot, two cups, one for her and one for Rhys. She rolled her eyes at the robot as it repeated an automated warning about the coffee being hot. Of course it’s hot, it’s bloody coffee! Shaking her head, she started walking down the street, away from the Rise and Grind, to where her cyclone was parked on the corner. There was a bag of burgers from the Dynasty Diner already secured under the seat. Lorelei reached into the vehicle and tucked the coffee away securely next to the burgers.Then she climbed in and started the ignition. 

As the cyclone hummed to life, Lorelei turned her key in the ignition and revved the engine. Before driving away, she took a moment to look around at the city. Not long ago, this area had been a warzone but now, the Maliwan banners were gone, the sound of gunfire had been replaced with the mundane sounds of city life, and there were no explosions in the sky above. It was nice—it was boring. 

She laughed at the thought. A few months ago, her life, and the lives of everyone else on Promethea, had been turned upside down by Maliwan. Now things were finally back to normal and she was restless. Maybe a nice Christmas Eve would help ease her mind?

Lorelei was distracted the rest of the way back to Atlas HQ, her mind wandering as she pondered what she wanted to do with her life. Who she wanted to be. Could she really go back to being a barista after all that had transpired? That was the question on her mind as she strolled through the double-doors and into the Atlas lobby. She almost walked past the reception desk without a second glance, but a red-and-white object caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned to look and realized it was a small package, a christmas gift, with a tag on it. It had a Haiku praising Loerlei’s leadership skills, and a smiley face emoji, and said “From Zer0.” 

Lorelei gasped and held the package close. “Aww, that’s so sweet!” She looked around to see if she might spot Zer0, but then remembered that he was heading back to Pandora to celebrate Christmas with the Crimson Raiders. He must have dropped the package off this morning, knowing she would spot it when she came by later. 

Lorelei tucked the package into her pocket, and started walking toward the elevator. The Atlas guards standing in the hallway saluted her as she passed, and one of them wished her a ‘Merry Christmas!’ She saluted the men and then stepped into the elevator. She pushed the button leading up to the penthouse suite, where Rhys’ office was located. She stepped out of the elevator, and said:

“Rhys! I brought burgers!” She peeked around the office, and then walked over to Rhys desk, and then called again,“Rhys?” 

“Coming!” Rhys called back, flustered and distracted, from a side room. His words were followed by a muffled thud. 

Lorelei looked skeptically toward the doorway Rhys had called out from. She was about to call out to him again, when the CEO slipped out of the doorway, and waved at her.

“Oh, hello Loerlei! I wasn’t… expecting… you would be here until tomorrow!” He smiled and said “Not that it’s a problem! Glad you could make the trip!” 

Lorelei smiled and waved slightly, “Hey, Rhys,” she peeked over his shoulder into the room behind him, “Am I interrupting something?” 

Rhys shook his head quickly, and said “Oh no! Not at all! Just finishing up some… preparations, for tomorrow!” He gestures to the couch, situated across the room, and said “Please take a seat! I will be right back!” He turned and stepped back into the side room. 

Lorelei shrugged, took a seat on the couch, and waited for Rhys to return. After a few more minutes, Rhys appeared, dusted his hands off and grinned at Lorelei, then sat down next to her and grabbed one of the cups of coffee. 

“So, this was a Christmas Eve visit then? Somehow I missed that last part, hmm.” He stroked his mustache and shrugged. “Not that it matters! You’re here now, and I will adapt!” 

Lorelei rolled her eyes and started eating one of the burgers. With a mouth-full of food, she said “Zer0 left a gift for me. I think I’m gonna wait ‘till tomorrow to open it.” 

Rhys nods and says “Ah yes! That’s right, he said he was leaving something downstairs for you. I’m glad you found it on your own, because I… forgot.” He brushed his mustache nervously, and Lorelei pat him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, Rhys! I am pretty sure he left it there for me to find.” She smirked at the nervous CEO, and said “So, when are you gonna trim that thing on your face? The siege has been over for months, so you cannot keep calling it your ‘siege mustache.’” 

Rhys blushed beet red. “Well, actually; the Vault Hunter complimented it after the siege was over, so I figured I should keep it for a while. They found it quite dashing!”

Loerlei rolled her eyes and smiled at Rhys. She couldn’t argue, the mustache did have a certain… rugged charm? She shrugged slightly and said “I see, well in any case I hope you are enjoying your burgers! They’re made with real Ratch!” 

Rhys’ face went red, he looked like he was about to choke. 

“Wait, wait I was only kidding!” She slapped him on the back and offered him a napkin. 

Once dinner was finished, Rhys and Lorelei cuddled on the sofa. He pushed a button to turn on the Christmas lights, illuminating the room in a soft, colorful glow. He threw his arm over Lorelei and squeezed her gently. “I am so glad to have good people like you.” 

She blushed. “Aww, thanks! I appreciate you saying so, means a lot, boss.” 

Lorelei looked over at Rhys, as Christmas carollers started to sing outside the HQ, and then said “So, I think I want to give you my present early this year. It’s… unconventional.”

Rhys scratched his head, and said “Oh?” 

Lorelei nodded, and said “Yeah. So, I heard about the new tech you’ve been working on,” She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, “I was thinking I could help you test it out tonight.”

Rhys tilted his head and scratched his chin. “New tech? What new tech?” Lorelei stared at him for a moment, and then gently reached out and patted his belly. 

He paused, and then said “Oh. Oh! That new tech! Really?” He jumped up and clapped, “You wanna help me test that out? Amazing! Wonderful! Also, possibly dangerous..” 

Lorelei rolled her eyes, and said “Come on, it will be fun! Relax!” 

Rhys nodded, and said “Okay, then—will I be testing the product on you, or will you be testing it on me?” He giggled nervously, and said “Perhaps I should test it?”

“Yeah, figured I would let you test it on me. I know you’re a bit too claustrophobic to let me do it the other way around!” 

Rhys nodded. “In that case, let me just go get it really quickly. I’ll be back!” 

A few minutes later, Rhys came back with a grin on his face, and said “Okay! I am ready to do this!” Lorelei smiled and nodded, and walked over to him. He opened his mouth wide, and got ready to test the latest Atlas product—a device that would let one person swallow another whole. 

Lorelei looked into Rhy’s warm, inviting maw, and giggled slightly, before closing her eyes and waiting for Rhys to swallow her. She felt a gust of hot air. His mustache tickled her face, then she felt the warm throat pressing down onto her. It only took a moment for him to gulp her down, his throat stretching to accommodate her shoulders and chest, before she slid into his stomach with a soft plop. The device had rendered his stomach completely safe, and mostly dry, allowing her to get snug and warm inside of him. 

She wiggled as she adjusted her position to be more comfortable, and then curled up into a ball, hugging herself and sighing contentedly. Being inside a stomach made her feel oddly safe and happy. She closed her eyes, and listened as Rhys turned on his Echo and tuned into Crimson Radio to catch Moxxi’s Christmas broadcast. As the music started playing, Lorelei found herself beginning to drift off to sleep.

Lorelei opened her eyes and looked around. For a moment, she was confused by her dark warm surroundings, before remembering the previous night’s events. She smiled, and tapped against the soft, fleshy walls.  
“Hey Rhys, is it morning yet? I fell asleep.”

Rhys shifted, and then yawned. “Oh, indeed! Merry Christmas!” He stood and stretched, and said “I seem to have fallen asleep myself!” 

Lorelei chuckled, and said “I think I’m ready to open my presents now. Let me out?” 

“Oh, of course!” Rhys said, before coughing Lorelei up. She landed on the sofa gently, and then stood up and shook herself off, and said “Okay, so where’s my present at?” 

Rhys blinked, and then said “One moment!” He rushed back to the side room, rustled around for a moment, and then came back with a small present. It was a shiny red package with a yellow bow. Rhys sat the package in front of Lorelei, and said “Go ahead, open it up!”

She leaned down and picked up the package, and started to tear off the wrapping paper. As she peeled back the paper, she could see that the present was inside of a box. She set the shredded paper aside, and then slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a coffee mug, that was printed with the text ‘Best employee in the six galaxies!’

Lorelei smiled at Rhys, and said “Aww! You’re too nice!” 

Rhys stroked his mustache, and asked “By the way, what did Zer0 get you?” 

“Oh, I haven’t actually opened it yet, almost forgot!” She walked over and picked up her gift from Zer0, and peeled it open. Inside was a small badge in the shape of the Crimson Raiders insignia, that said “Honorary Raider.” Lorelei blushed, and said “Wow. I guess he must really be impressed if he thinks I’m cut out to be a Raider.”

Rhys clasped Lorelei’s shoulder, and said, “Well—that’s because you are.”


End file.
